The Creation
by Janisu
Summary: in the final battle against naraku, naraku creates vampires and werewolves with his new incarnation. kagome is the only one with the knowledge of how they were created. she is forced to go back to the future to control the number of newborns in forks.....
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is my story. A story that takes place during a time when demons, humans, and half-demons swept the planet, a time when gods and goddesses ruled the planet, a time when vampires and werewolves lived on the planet. This is my story.

You have known the story when I was in the Feudal Era, with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo in my group. We were traveling together to gather all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel so that it would not get into the hands of a murderous demon, a demon who went by the name Naraku, who wanted to rule the world. Of course, it was partly my fault it broke into millions of pieces, but it was also because of that crow demon. He was trying to kill a little boy in Kaede's village, and how could I ignore that? It was part of my nature to help people.

Anyways, as we were walking in the forest, we noticed that it seemed as if we were moving in circles. We stopped as Inuyasha looked around, smelling for the awful scent of Naraku. But we were quickly turned when we heard the awful scream coming from Miroku. His hole was trying to swallow him. "NO! NOT NOW!" came the cry of Sango. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "WE'VE HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!" Miroku tried desperately to close the hole, but it wouldn't yield and swallowed him in our despair. Sango dropped to the ground, crying for the loss of her was soon-to-be-husband while we looked on helplessly with despair. "CURSE YOU NARAKU! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Inuyasha yelled out.

We heard nothing. Nothing. No birds whistling, no animals racing around, no trees rustling. Nothing. Naraku heard us. He was coming, but where? We looked around helplessly, everyone with their weapons ready for the final battle. Then we heard the howls of wolves coming towards us. We readied ourselves for battle, and quickly looked in relief as we saw they were. It was Kouga and his pack. We looked in relief. We wouldn't be fighting alone. "Hey, you gu-----whoa!" He and his pack fell into a trap. We looked in alarm and quickly ran over and looked down. It was filled with thorns and nets. They tried and tried, but they couldn't get out. There was a barrier. We panicked. What will we do?!

I quickly ran over and pushed the others aside. I touched it and was thrown back. The barrier was made of the worst kind of evil that was unimaginable. I shuddered to think what was sacrificed for it. My group quickly tried to help me up. Then came the murderous laughter of a witch. We looked around in alarm. "Foolish children, you really think you can escape?" She cast an evil spell over the barrier that Kouga and his pack were encased in. It turned red, and they were suffocating inside. I panicked and tried to reach them, but my group pulled me back. "No Kagome! You will die if you try to touch it!" Inuyasha yelled. I ignored them and touched the barrier, automatically seeing within. They were screaming and clawing themselves. They were changing. I screamed with them, trying to stop them, but what could I do? I watched in despair. They were turning into wolves. Huge wolves. They were werewolves. I looked on helplessly. The witch laughed at my misery. I stepped away from the barrier with restrained anger. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I said, trying to stop myself from blasting her with my powers. They were already leaking out all around me. "I am Naraku's strongest incarnation, Mitsumo," she sneered at me. Then she twirled around in a whirlpool and raced towards Naraku's side. Kanna and Kagura were also there. We were right next to his castle.

I looked towards that barrier and quickly freed them with my miko powers. The wolves all came out and surrounded me. They growled at the others, even my group. _Would you like us to tear them, piece by piece, apart, milady? _I looked at them, shocked that I could understand them and that they didn't remember my group. But that wasn't the time to start thinking, so I quickly snapped out of my stupor. _**Not my friends over there, **_I pointed, _**but can you guys help us kill them? **_I pointed towards Naraku, Mitsumo, Kanna, and Kagura. _No need to ask, milady. _They quickly ran towards Naraku and his incarnations. My group looked at me with stupid expressions. "Hey! Now is not the time to think about what's happening, it is time to fight!" They quickly snapped out of their stupor and raced after the wolves. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran after them.

The wolves and my group were hacking off parts of limbs from the incarnations, but none of them could get close enough to harm Naraku. He had miasma around him that shielded him from harm. I readied my bow and arrows but then looked in horror as I dropped my bow and arrow from my grasp. He also had a few humans and thousands of demons right next to him. He had the humans tied up and put on a platform, gagged them, but let their eyes see the demons staring at them in hunger. Their eyes were wide with horror, disgust, and fear. When they tried to close their eyes and turn away from the scene, they looked in horror behind them. There were demons all around.

I looked on and seethed in anger. How dare that demon harm those innocent humans! I quickly tried to pick up my bow and arrow, but realized it was dropped all the way down back to the forest. I then imagined a bow and arrow into my hands. My miko powers made the bow and arrow shining gold. I pointed it at Naraku, but he realized I was aiming at him and was nodding his head towards the demons and the humans. I then realized in, if possible, more horror that he was going to do the same thing that he did to himself to become a half-demon. I shot at him in fury, not knowing the consequences. Then he gave the demons his cue. The demons raced towards the helpless humans, and then came a bright red glow. I looked in fear. The humans were now vampires, with venom in their mouths and red eyes. They raced towards me with the intent to kill, but I placed a barrier in between me and them. I was now filled with unimaginable fury. I couldn't hold it in. My powers leaked out, going straight towards Naraku. Then came an agonized shriek as he was purified from inside out. All there was left of him were ashes.

I called the rest of the Shikon Jewel towards me and made it whole. Then my vision was filled with white. I looked and saw Midoriko standing before me. I looked around, wondering where I was. She smiled and answered my unspoken question, "You are in the Shikon Jewel, my dear. But I must tell you. Kouga and his pack are now werewolves. When you touched the barrier, you became the lead alpha. You are now the lead alpha of all werewolves all around. You are their mother. You are also the only one who has the knowledge of how to turn them back into wolf demons. Whether you wish to turn them back or not, you have the right." Midoriko came over with a grave expression. "But there is trouble arising. There are also vampires in this world now. You are also the only one with the knowledge of how they were created, but unlike the werewolves, they cannot be turned back. If the time comes, you have the knowledge of how to destroy them all. Vampires can make newborns, and the number of newborns that may be made will put humans in danger. You will have to try to control their numbers. However, they are already starting." I looked at her in alarm and said, "Already? They were just created!" She looked sad. "They've started in the future, in your time. Their numbers are multiplying fast. You need to stop them before it gets out of hand. It is starting in Forks in the United States. I will send you there with my powers, but the rest is up to you. I will send you to the werewolves to stay with. You will also need to go to school there to keep an eye on the vampires in that school. Will you do your duty?" I bowed down to her solemnly and said, "I swear to do my duty no matter what gets in my way." Midoriko smiled and motioned me to rise. She again came over with a grave expression. "Kagome, I must also tell you to be extremely careful. You cannot die easily due to your miko powers, but you have limitations. Be careful." I nodded gravely, "I will." Midoriko slowly faded away as I arrived in Forks. It was full of trees and fresh air. I took a breath and walked slowly towards the house full of werewolves. "Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring it on." These were the last thoughts I was having as I stood outside the door. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I called. Silence answered me. I walked in cautiously as the stench hit me. My eyes widened as I started to gasped at the sight. The floors were extremely dirty with clothes lying all over. A person sleeping on the couch heard my shocked tone and started to wake up. He immediately came on alert, and before I knew it, was right in front of me, growling.

"Who are you?!" I became angry at the rude greeting.

"You know, its rude to ask someone's name before providing your own." He looked taken aback.

"Jacob Black."

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Nothing else had to be said. His eyes started to widen and narrowed back again. He snarled back.

"It is impossible. She was a legend. You expect me to believe you?!" I stood in thought. Kouga and the others must have told the story to the next generations.

"I knew Kouga, your great ancestor." He stepped back in shock. I saw his shock and continued on. "He was a great leader. He always made sure that his pack was safe." I smiled in memory. "I remember that he always came, getting Inuyasha angry, asking me to be his woman." My smile slowly turned to a frown. "He was extremely stubborn." He looked really lost, not knowing what to say.

"It-it cannot be! You aren't even 500 years old!" I looked at him and sighed. This was going to take a long time to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

"You see," I started annoyed, "we had this huge battle, Naraku destroyed and changed everything, and now I am here. Is that enough?" He looked dumbly at me.

"Can you repeat that all again? In more detail?" I sighed.

"Let's sit down. This might take a long time." We started to get comfy and started to long tale that was the reason why I was here. "It all started with Naraku's new incarnation, Mitsumo. She trapped Kouga and his pack in some hole of sorts, using her power to make what you are now today." He looked at me curiously.

"What were we?"

"Wolf demons." He opened his mouth to speak.

"Wh-"

"They had superior strength, agility, and smell to humans. They could run long distances without getting tired and jump really high. They had claws to grip things as prey. Overall, they were extremely strong." He looked in awe at what he could have done long ago. He had a wistful expression on his face.

"If only I could-"

"You can."

"But what I am now-"

"Can change." He looked in awe.

"How?"

"I have the powers to change you." He opened his mouth to speak.

"Right now?" I looked at him seriously.

"I could, but I am not sure if you can handle the power yet. I will have to test you, but back to the story." He went silent. "Continuing on. Right after we-" He interrupted.

"We?"

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and I," I said, annoyed at the pauses. "Anyways, right after we found out the Naraku was behind everything, we went mad. We ran all directions, trying to pin him down and kill him no matter what the cost." A grim feeling set at the pit of my stomach. "Little did we know how much the cost was." He suddenly turned serious.

"What?" A growl suddenly emerged from my throat at the very thought of the despicable person.

"Naraku!" I snarled. "Naraku is what happened!" Jacob took a step back at my tone.

"Wow," he said wryly, "if that Naraku had been here, he would have been shaking in fear."

"He damn well should be afraid, cause if I get my hands on him one more time, he is going to wish that he was at the very bottom of hell. The devil can take him for what I care!" He hesitated to ask what Naraku had done, but I knew what he was waiting for. I sighed.

"Naraku was once a human. His name was Onigumo." I sighed, calming my temper. "Onigumo loved Kikyo, but he had a torn-up body. To gain the ability to walk, he gave up his human soul to the demons, creating what he is now, or more precisely, what he was before." He looked at me curiously.

"What was he?" I smiled grimly.  
"Some sort of demon that is now known as a vampire." He snarled, standing up.

"I claim you know the situation here now, don't you?" Jacob nodded grimly.

"He spanned the rest of the vampire society."

"You're very close, but slightly off. He took three humans and forced me to watch as he turned them into vampires, the same way he turned himself."I thought grimly. If it wasn't for me, those innocent humans would have still been humans. He frowned and sat down in thought.

"There is one question that is on my mind."

"What?" He thought about how to phrase his sentence when he decided to just go with it.

"Why are you here?"

"The population of newborns here in Forks is increasing rapidly. At this rate, it could mean the end of the human society as we know it." A crease came upon my forehead as I thought tiredly. "I have been sent here to take control of the situation." He looked troubled.

"But why you? You are, after all, only a teenager like myself, and you are the one to save all of humankind?"

"I have saved humankind, even the world as we know it, before, and it is time for me to do it again."


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at me, shocked. Yeah, well, it's not everyday you hear someone saying that they've saved all of humankind on the face of the planet. The silence was getting on my nerves. I was too used to Inuyasha yelling at me all the time.

"Well?" I asked, annoyed. "Say something already!" I am definitely not in one of my best moods today.

"…..you're probably delusional…maybe you hit your head on the way here? How about I bring you to the hospital?" I sighed.

"You really don't believe after all I've said?" I looked silently at my hands, scarred and strong from daily use. I grimaced. "Very well then. I will show you." I stood up and led him outside. Slowly and carefully, I closed my eyes, visioning the power being grasped into my hands. I felt a strong bow in my hands. I sensed the aura of the tree pulsing. Suddenly I let go. I let the arrow fly, pushing my power into it. Boom! I opened my eyes, silently hoping that I didn't crush anything. I widened my eyes as I saw what I did. The tree blasted to bits.

"Wow…" Jacob whispered in awe. "You really are the one. Can you teach me how to do that?" He looked at me hopefully. I looked sadly at him.

"I am sorry. I have not yet mastered my power. If I teach you, I may hurt you in the process. Severely. Even so, I do not think your power can do the same as mine. It is on a different wavelength. Even if you became the wolf demon you should rightfully be, they do not carry that type of power. But I can teach you different things." He looked at me sadly yet also happily. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh. Yeah. It would be great if you could teach me." I looked at him, secretly thinking that he would make a great wolf demon.

"Now back to the point. You believe me now, do you not?" He nodded his head in affirmation. "Good. Now I must begin." I walked slowly, trying to feel for the power I felt from Naraku – the aura of the vampires.

"Hey!" he suddenly shouted, "Do you want me to help you?" I turned towards him, smiling in gratitude.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Could you point me towards the direction of the vampires?" He hesitated, then spoke.

"Yeah, I could, but don't you want me to come with you? That way I can be sure that you don't die in the process of saving us." I smiled at him.

"That would be great, though I believe I can save myself." He smiled at me, eyes shining in a way that took me back in wonder.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" He hooked his arm in mine dragging me with him as I snapped out of my daze. I smiled. He really was a kind boy.

"Alright, alright! I got it!" I took my arm from his and started to walk with him. A comfortable silence spread between us.

"So what are these vampires like?" A dark look came upon him. He started a small growl of anger.

"Despicable!" he snarled. "I just want to tear them to bits!" A concerned look took over me. I looked at him for answers.

"Alright," he sighed, "I guess its my turn for answers."


End file.
